The Ring
by prettylittlepeddie
Summary: His plan was to do it after graduation. That plan backfired though. It was not like he was expecting to save the world, again. But, he was preparing for the worst. When he lost his powers was another thing. He forgot pretty much everything. So, easily saying, he forgot that there was a very important/expensive object left in the top drawer of his dresser. For HOA One Shot Day 2013


His plan was to do it after graduation. That of course backfired though. It was not like he was expecting to save the world, again. But, he was preparing for the worst. The worst being Patricia decided to ditch the graduation party but not saving the world. Again. When he lost his powers was another thing. He forgot pretty much everything. So, easily saying, he forgot that there was a very important/expensive object left in the top drawer of his dresser. The entire rest of his room was already packed up. So, this important/expensive object was left in the top drawer of his dresser. Two weeks later when he was recovered form his Osirian trauma, he looked for it. Checked his suit pockets, leather jacket, all of the moving boxes still not unpacked, but there was nothing. The little black box was no where to be found. He could not remember where he left it. His old room did not even cross his mind. He swore everything had been cleared out. Needless to say, it was not.

* * *

Dexter was overly excited to move into Anubis House. Of course, two weeks had passed and he still has not unpacked his things but whatever. Trudy's food is too good. One day, Dex found out he was expecting a roommate sometime soon. Trudy forced him to straighten up his belongings. He opened the top drawer of Eddie's old dresser and found something. He pulled it out to take a closer look, expecting it to be an ancient artifact. It was a small square black box. He carefully opened it hoping for gold, but was disappointed when he found something valuable, but not ancient.

"Trudy!" Dexter calls.

"What lovely," she peeks her head out from the kitchen.

"I found something," Dexter walks out of his room and into the kitchen. Trudy is bent over the stove cooking dinner.

"What is it?"

"I think an engagement ring?"

Trudy dropped her spoon in the pot and walks over to where Dex is standing. He hands her the box. Trudy's eyes go wide.

"Oh my, wh-wh-where did you find this?" Trudy questions in amazement.

"The top drawer of my dresser."

"Which dresser?"

Dexter walks Trudy into his room. Trudy is still carefully holding the box in her hands. They trample over all of his stuff to Eddie's old dresser.

"It was right here," Dexter points to exactly where he found it.

"Oh dear, this was Eddie's!" Trudy exclaims

"So Eddie was going to propose to someone?"

"Yes, it seems so."

"Well, who is going to tell him?"

"I'll phone him. In the mean time, clean up your room."

"Eh."

* * *

Eddie is pacing around his living room. Where could he have possibly left it? He slumps down on the couch deciding to just give up and buy a new one. It was going to be perfect. Ask the DJ to play a slow song, then surprise Patricia and the rest of their friends. Nobody new. Suddenly, he felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. He was going to take it out, see if it was important, then hit decline. But, when he saw it was from Anubis House his curiosity took the most of him and he hit answer.

"Hello," he mumbles.

"Eddie," Trudy's paniced voice rang over the phone.

"Yeah," he lifts his head up.

"Did you by any chance have an engagement ring in your top drawer?"

"Yes!" He screamed and did a happy dance around his studio apartment. Just then Patricia entered. He settled down and sat back on the couch.

"Well, sweetie, want me to ship it home or do you want to come pick it up?"

"I'll come pick it up tomorrow! Thank you!" Patricia gets a puzzled look on her face after seeing Eddie's excitement.

"Alright lovely, see you tomorrow."

"See ya. Thanks again." He hangs up the phone.

"What was that?" Patricia questions.

"Forgot something at the house. I'm going to pick it up tomorrow," Eddie explains.

"What could you have possibly forgot?"

"Something very, very, important."

"Can I come with you?"

"No, no, no."

She sits down on the couch next to him. Eddie wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Fine then. Whatever this is better be good."

"Oh, it will be."

He plants his lips onto hers.

* * *

The next day, Eddie drives an hour to go to Anubis House. Trudy cooked pancakes hoping he would be hungry when he arrives. Eddie pulls up to the house, hops out of his car and walks inside. When he arrives, it looks exactly the same. Minus the fact that Victor's old office is empty. It was obvious that they did not have a new caretaker yet.

"Eddie?" Cassie questions as she walks down the steps.

"Hey, Cassie," he responds.

"What are you doing here?"

"Forgot something."

"Ah," she skips off to the living room.

Eddie walks down the hallway to the kitchen. The smell of Trudy's pancakes fill the air.

"Eddie! Hi lovely how are you?" Trudy wraps him in a welcoming hug.

"Good Truds. Can I have some pancakes"

"Of course deary. Oh let me go grab the ring for you."

Eddie makes himself his famous breakfast stack whilst Trudy ran to grab the ring. Dexter walks into the kitchen after smelling food.

"So, who's the girl?" Dexter questions.

"Hey, Dex," Eddie replies with his mouth half full.

"No but seriously."

"Patricia."

"Oh. Mmm, pancakes!"

"Alrighty here it is," Trudy comes back in the kitchen and hands the box to Eddie, "Patricia will be impressed."

"Yeah, I had to bribe her not to come with me today."

"I bet. Well good luck. I hope she says yes."

"Me too."

* * *

A week later Eddie and Patricia walk home from the park. The ring sparkling on her finger.

"So, you're telling me we would have been engaged a month ago if you hadn't lost the ring?" She questions.

"Pretty much," Eddie responds.

"Doofus," she punches him in the arm, "you're lucky I love you."

"I love you too, Yacker."

"Forever?"

"I promise."


End file.
